


Written Revelation

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Sam, Weechesters, Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- hide. Nine-year old Sam reads his dad's journal. Nothing will ever be the same again.





	Written Revelation

A fumbling at the door made me hide the leather-covered book under the pillow and I scampered to the couch just as Dean came through he door.

'Brought some snacks, Sammy,' he said, throwing a bag of chips onto the ratty couch.

I studied him. He looked like the Dean I'd always known, my big brother, yet now that I'd read dad's journal, many things Dean had done for me since I was old enough to remember, took on a different light.

I'd always railed at how hyper-protective he was of me, accompanying me to school, never wanting me to walk home on my own, always vigil.

:

Often, I'd catch him and dad whispering together. Dean would never tell me what they'd been talking about as if their conversations were some big secret.

Even though I was only a kid, I wasn't stupid, something was going on in my family, and if what I'd seen in the journal was true, a part of me didn't even want to know.

:

When Dean did unwillingly admit the truth, trying to sweeten it as best he could, the miserable world we lived in collapsed around me. Dad killed monsters for a living!

I stared at my big brother just before tears filled my eyes. Was that our destiny too?

The question was silent, mute, but in Dean's sorrowful eyes, I saw the answer. Yes, it was.


End file.
